splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
James Dorrit
James Dorrit was one of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Before the crash, he and his wife got a divorce. She failed to tell him about a daughter that she had 9 months after the divorce. However, on her deathbed she decided to tell him the truth. After the crash, he helped out the survivors as much as he could and he helped protect them. Before the crash Marriage to Michelle At some point, James married a woman, Michelle Dorrit. They stayed married for a while, but in 1974 they got a divorce. Nine months later Michelle gave birth to a girl, Naomi Dorrit, but she kept her a secret from James for 29 years. However, when Michelle came very ill, she asked James to visit her in Australia. When he arrived, she told him about Naomi and how he could find her. ("Come Back to Me") Oceanic Flight 815 On board Oceanic Flight 815, James walked down the aisle to look for his seat; he was nervous about meeting his daughter for the first time ever. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) On the night of the crash, James was among the survivors when they split the group into for groups; he joined the water group. Later that night, James was among the survivors when the noises of the monster came from the jungle. In the morning, he gathered with his group and collected water with them. When it rained he took shelter in the plane wreckage, and then later on, when the rain stopped, he witnessed Joe's attack, he then scattered into the jungle with everyone else. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") After scattering into the jungle, James and Darien became acquainted; the two then talked about the current situation, but they were interrupted when Elliot started looking for a missing Samantha. When she later returned with Josh and Charlotte, James, among everyone else, ran back to the camp to help Joe. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") When everyone arrived at the crash site, they found Alex missing and Joe dead. James helped wrap Joe's body up, and then the next day he attended the funeral. Later on, he, Elliot and William went into the jungle to search for Alex, but they found Olivia and Thomas. ("Say Goodbye") ("Run Away, Run Away") When the group made a group meeting, James returned half way through with Elliot, William and their two new members. ("Intruder Alert") When food started to run low, people started to fight, and James witnessed Hassan and William fight, then when some people went to search for food, he stayed at the beach. When the people returned, he was unaware that he was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the sea. ("Man in Black") After Anya nearly drowned, James watched as Thomas performed CPR on her. ("Blame") A while later, he witnessed as Alex returned to the camp and then as a wooden pallet washed ashore. ("Crazy People") When Alex was attacked again, the survivors set up a group to go find the natives. James chose to join the group. ("Leave Me Alone") During the search for the natives, James and the rest of the group were kidnapped by Vanessa Widmore. He was then put in a cage among Alex, Olivia, Anya and William. ("Woman in Black") After many days of being locked up, he finally escaped from Vanessa and he headed back to camp. ("Let Go") When he got back to his camp, Vanessa arrived soon after and soon opened fire on them; James avoided being hit. ("An Eye for an Eye") After Vanessa was killed, James and Alex went back to her camp to find supplies. When they were there, they found files on survivors of the crash, so they brought them back to the camp. ("It's All My Fault") Darien then started to ask James for one of the files on multiple occasions, but James wouldn't let him have it. Darien then stole the file without James knowing. ("Desperate") James looked for the missing file for a while and then he eventually found it in the hands of Darien, so he forced it off of him and he took all of the files out into the jungle to bury them. Whilst doing so, he was approached by a native, Juliet Burke, and she warned him that Thomas was a native too. ("Come Back to Me") James then told people of Thomas's secret, but it was too late, Thomas had already taken Anya hostage. James was then present when Anya was announced missing.("Ah, but Underneath") James then started to look for Anya, but he was unsuccessful. ("The Search") When Elliot fell sick again, James tried to look for Samantha, but she was out in the jungle. When she arrived back, he scolded her for being gone so long. ("Secrets") When William was looking for Samantha, he saw James wandering around the beach. ("Regretful Heart") When Anya arrived back to the camp after escaping Tom's camp, she gathered all of the camp together and they all went to Ji's plane. James joined the group and when they arrived at the plane, he helped call out to Ji and Rebecca. However, a gunfight soon broke out and James ran for cover; he avoided being shot. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Days 44-67 (Season 2) The same night, Melissa suggested to bury Rebecca's body so James and Alex stayed behind to help her. ("That Pretty Little Picture") He later returned to camp that night. The next day, he was present when Olivia and William returned and when Olivia was attacked by Samantha. He helped pull Samantha off of Olivia. ("Actus Reus") The next day, James greeted the survivors as they returned from the Twin Station. ("Now I Know") The next day, James and Ji planned to start coming up with some ideas on how to escape the island. ("The Whole Shabang") He and Ji then started to collect supplies for a canoe they were going to make. Later on, he was looking at a picture of Naomi; Olivia saw it and they both talked about their children together. He then left and witnessed Anya talking to herself in her tent. The next morning, James saw Ellie arrive at the camp and he saw she looked a lot like Naomi. ("Copy Cat, Copy Cat") He later waved goodbye to Josh and Michelle as they left to get Emma. And even later he showed Ellie a picture of Naomi and told her she looked like her. ("Blame it on the Parents") The next day James was present when Charlotte brought Abbie back to camp, he asked what happened to her. That night James saw as Josh and Michelle returned with Samantha. ("That Crazy Little Thing Called Love") The next day James went to find Olivia with Josh, William and Darien. Before they left James told Ellie that she couldn't come as it was too dangerous. After an unsuccessful search, they headed back. However, they then found Olivia with Mathew. ("Moments in the Woods") He then helped bring Mathew and Olivia back to camp and he went to collect water for them. ("Skeletons in the Closet") Trivia *He has met all of the main characters, except Blaine and Heather. *His surname was originally supposed to be Cook, but later was changed to Dorrit. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Olivia's flashback characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters based on real people